Euraxian Necromancers
Treść To: Lord Gharesh-ri, Speaker of the Mane From: Khamira, Agent of the Speaker We know that the Usurper Queen employs necromancers and dark sorcery, and has done so from the beginning of her reign. In recent months, however, the number of necromancers supporting her forces have increased dramatically. It all comes back to one source—the dark mage and Euraxia's chief necromancer, Zumog Phoom. Zumog Phoom, the self-proclaimed "lord of the dark arts," reportedly hails from the northernmost climes of Wrothgar. Maddeningly few facts concerning this Orc necromancer can be gleaned from his early life, though suppositions are plentiful. We know that the wilds of Wrothgar are unforgiving, and life among the Orc strongholds is often harsh, bleak, and brutal. Still, we know that those Orcs who not only survive but flourish resemble a well-made sword that has been forged, beaten, and sharpened to a razor's edge. The first real evidence of his existence prior to Anequina appears in intelligence reports investigating the activities of the Worm Cult during the Planemeld crisis. While details remain slim, Zumog Phoom's name appears as a ranking member of the cult and hints at a close connection to Mannimarco, leader of the Order of the Black Worm. However, we know that he was active here in Rimmen shortly after the Frostfall Coup, so he probably did not have a direct hand in the cult's activities during the Planemeld. Euraxia either specifically recruited Zumog Phoom or was approached by the Orc after she claimed the throne of Rimmen. He had a small group of followers at first, lesser necromancers that formed the basis of his personal dark cult. The Northern Elsweyr Defense Force occasionally faced a lone zombie or a small group of skeletons, but for the most part, the necromancers have served little more than a supporting role in Euraxia's army. I fear that may be about to change. Since the end of the Planemeld and the apparent disbanding of the Worm Cult, a great number of necromancers have flocked to the Usurper Queen's banner to learn from the cruel yet charismatic Zumog Phoom. The few sorcerers that we have captured demonstrate an almost manic reverence for their Orc leader, regaling us with tales of his dark powers and threats of what he and Euraxia will do once Elsweyr is totally under their control. They revealed few actionable details while still providing hints about what Zumog Phoom is doing in his hidden lairs and "undead forges"—their term, not mine. If the rumors are to be believed, Zumog Phoom and his acolytes have established manufactories away from prying eyes where they can perform rituals, conduct experiments, and raise an army of undead soldiers to bolster Euraxia's mercenary forces. We have yet to see the products of these vile places, but we have discovered evidence of grave robbing throughout the region, especially around Ashen Scar and other mass graves from the worst period of the Knahaten fluoutbreak. Speaker, we must find a means for dealing with Zumog Phoom and his followers before they provide Euraxia with an unlimited supply of soldiers. The Defense Force cannot repel an army that does not tire and can be ceaselessly replenished. Our best chance is to locate the undead forges and destroy them before they can be turned up to full capacity. And if we can kill Zumog Phoom, so much the better. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Do lorda Gharesha-ri, Mówcy Grzywy Od Khamiry, Agentki Mówcy Wiemy, że królowa uzurpatorka zatrudnia nekromantów i korzysta z mrocznych czarów, i czyniła tak od początku swojego panowania. Jednak w ostatnich miesiącach liczba nekromantów wspierających jej siły dramatycznie wzrosła. Wszystko bierze się z jednego źródła — mrocznego maga i naczelnego nekromanty Euraxii, Zumoga Phooma. Zumog Phoom, samozwańczy „władca mrocznych sztuk”, podobno pochodzi z najbardziej na północ wysuniętej strefy Wrothgaru. O wczesnym życiu tego Orka nekromanty można uzyskać nieznośnie mało faktów, choć przypuszczenia są obfite. Wiemy, że dzicz Wrothgaru jest bezlitosna, a życie wśród orkowych twierdz jest często surowe, ponure i brutalne. Jednak wiemy, że ci orkowie, którzy nie tylko przetrwają, ale i rozwijają się, przypominają dobrze wykonany miecz, który został wykuty, ukształtowany i naostrzony jak brzytwa. Pierwsze prawdziwe świadectwo jego istnienia, poprzedzające Anequinę, pojawia się w raportach wywiadowczych badających aktywność Kultu Czerwia podczas kryzysu Zjednania Światów. Choć szczegóły są nikłe, imię Zumoga Phooma pojawia się wśród czołowych członków kultu i jest wskazane jego bliskie powiązanie z Mannimarco, przywódcą Zakonu Czarnego Robaka. Wiemy jednak, że on działał tutaj w Rimmenie krótko po przewrocie Pierwszych Mrozów, więc prawdopodobnie nie miał bezpośredniego wpływu na działalność kultu podczas Zjednania Światów. Euraxia albo zwerbowała Zumoga Phooma, albo Ork zwrócił się do niej, gdy objęła tron Rimmenu. Na początku miał małą grupę zwolenników, pomniejszych nekromantów, którzy stanowili podstawę jego osobistego mrocznego kultu. Siły Zbrojne Północnego Elsweyr od czasu do czasu stawiały czoła samotnemu zombie albo małej grupie szkieletów, ale przez większość czasu nekromanci odgrywali zaledwie wspierającą rolę w armii Euraxii. Obawiam się, że to może się zmienić. Od zakończenia Zjednania Światów i widocznego rozwiązania Kultu Czerwia, duża liczba nekromantów zgromadziła się pod sztandarem królowej uzurpatorki, by uczyć się od okrutnego, lecz charyzmatycznego Zumog Phooma. Kilku zdobytych przez nas czarowników okazuje niemalże maniakalną cześć wobec Orka przywódcy, racząc nas opowieściami o jego mrocznych mocach i groźbami tego, co on i Euraxia zrobią, gdy Elsweyr będzie całkowicie pod ich kontrolą. Ujawnili kilka szczegółów, które można wykorzystać, a jednocześnie podpowiedzieli, co Zumog Phoom robi w swoich tajemnych kryjówkach i „kuźniach nieumarłych” — ich termin, nie mój. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Zumog Phoom i jego akolici założyli manufaktury z dala od wścibskich oczu, gdzie mogą wykonywać rytuały, przeprowadzać eksperymenty i wskrzeszać armię nieumarłych żołnierzy, aby wzmocnić siły najemników Euraxii. Jeszcze nie widzieliśmy wytworów tych nikczemnych miejsc, ale odkryliśmy dowody okradania grobowców w całym regionie, zwłaszcza wokół Popielatej Blizny i innych masowych grobów z najgorszego okresu wybuchu khanateńskiej grypy. Mówco, musimy znaleźć sposób na poradzenie sobie z Zumogiem Phoomem i jego zwolennikami, zanim zapewnią Euraxii nieograniczoną ilość żołnierzy. Siły Zbrojne nie mogą odeprzeć armii, która się nie męczy i może być nieustannie uzupełniana. Nasza najlepsza szansa polega na zlokalizowaniu kuźni nieumarłych i zniszczeniu ich, zanim będą mogły uzyskać pełną wydajność. A jeśli uda nam się zabić Zumoga Phooma, tym lepiej. Kategoria:Online: Książki